Time
by Sev11
Summary: Translation of my story "Tiempo". Sometimes Horatio needs protection too.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I tried to translate my story. I'm spanish, so i would like to know my mistakes, please. So if you write them in the reviews I will fix it. **

**Thank you very much!**

**Please, enjoy**

The ambulance's ride was not long but Yelina felt like it took years. Horatio sailed between states of consciousness and unconsciousness , although he was still holding his sister-in-law's hand . Everything seemed blurry for him and he could not form a coherent thought . His mind jumped from one thing to another and sometimes he heard Yelina in the distance saying his name and single words that he could not connect .

Someone he thought dead had come to Miami and had organized a painful and humiliating kidnapping for Horatio . In a way, in all the panic he had felt , the cruelty didn't surprised him. That was his father's way.

- " Horatio ... Horatio , it's over We're taking you to the hospital you 'll be fine " Yelina repeated close to his ear . - " Hold on, please ..." - a wave of emotion swept her , so she put his hand to her face and gave it a kiss.

The ambulance came into the small road that led to the emergency room and stopped. When the doors opened, Alexx was waiting with her team. Her face showed stress and worry. Shee had received a few minutes ago a call from Frank Tripp informing her that Horatio was in an ambulance on his way to the hospital. As soon as Horatio was loaded, she questioned Yelina .

- " What happened ? " - she asked starting to work on him

- " He was kidnapped and has suffered several beatings. He was hung from an arm for an hour and later they let him to drop dead on his weight. No shots" - she answered in a few seconds.

- " How do you know all this information? " - Alexx asked in surprise

- " The bastard did a closed television circuit and we saw it " - she said, wiping the tears that threatened to fall - " we have seen it all until the SWAT has managed to come to the rescue "


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later the entire CSI team was waiting outside Horatio's room . Alexx was finishing the serum preparation for Horatio . No one talked , they just waited in silence , staring at the floor . The silence was only broken when the machines beeped .

- "Alright, he is ready" - said the ME closing the door - " he is now heavily medicated , so he should be knock out for several hours "

- "Consequences? " - Calleigh asked her quietly.

Alexx sighed and looked at his friends . - " His left shoulder has been relocated , although he has to let it unmoved for several days. Tests tested negative for any type of brain damage , but he has not been so lucky with 3 of his ribs. He 's bruised all over the body ... the time he has been up he was in a real state of panic so we had to give him anxiolytics to calm because his pulse was rising dangerously. "- she took a breath and continued, her voice breaking a bit - " he will not only need medication , but also time ... a long time to recover from this...right now he is like his mind is... broken . "- she looked at Yelina while pressing her lips - " Before he was knocked down he asked several times where you were, Yelina I think you should stay with him if he wakes up . He will need a familiar face when it happens and you seem to be in the scheme his mind is creating..."

- "Yeah, I was thinking about it... I just need to go home to bring Ray Jr. tomy mother's and bring clothes. I 'll stop by Horatio's to bring some of his things. " - Alexx nodded smiling - " Thank you, Alexx ... "

- "Whenever that stubborn redhead needs me , you know it " - she smiled .

After a few minutes of planning, all decided to go home. The next day would be long and hard, so they had to have their energies to 100 % to carry out all legal actions to avenge Horatio .

Yelina drove home a little faster than normal , parking quickly. She entered her house and called Ray Jr as she started to pick things she would need in the hospital.

- " Ray, have found your uncle ... "

- "How is? Where ishe? You left him at his home? " - Asked the anxious teenager.

- No, listen ... Horatio is in the hospital and I will not lie to you, son ... he is in a pretty bah shape. Right now he is sedated, but hi is out of danger. Your uncle has lived a very traumatic experience. He is going to need a lot of help to recover from it ... I will be with him in the hospital so I'm going to take you to Grandma's, okay? "

- "But ... you will call me every day, right? ... and I can go to see him soon, uh?- Jr Ray grabbed the backpack his mother gave him and one sob escaped his lips.

- "Oh , dear " - she embraced her son- . "Of course I'll call you to tell you how he is ... and I'm sure you'll be able to see him soon, you know your uncle Horatio is able to recover in record time so he doesn't have to be around doctors" - that made Ray Jr laugh gently - " Well, hey, lets go. I have to go to your uncle's house to get some things " - Ray nodded and went straight to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3! i'll try to update it tomorrow so the spansh story and the english one can be updated at the same time**

**Review...please. Thank you!**

* * *

It was strange to enter Horatio's home with the key he had given her years ago . Yelina always thought the apartment was too quiet but , considering Horatio's nature, it was quite normal. She dropped the keys on the table in the hall and noticed that it collided with something. There lay Horatio's key set along with the Lieutenant badge. Yelina sighed and headed to the bedroom. During the tour she noted the state the apartment was left after the kidnapping . There was no doubt that Horatio had shown resistance until they successed in reducing him . There was some blood on the floor and walls, moved furniture and things on the floor. Amid all this chaos , the CSI team footprint was visible. Yellow ribbon , dark fingerprints, luminol still shining shyly ... for hours Horatio 's team worked to investigate the house millimeter per millimeter to find some clues about what happened to his boss and friend.

Inadvertently, Yelina had reached the door of the master bedroom and found an even more twisted picture . Though she had only seen Horatio 's bedroom a couple of times, she remembered it perfectly ordered , not a single thing out of place. What she had in front of her eyes could be the scene of a war movie . Without thinking, she collected the photo that his brother-in-law had in a table and had fallen during the fight. She looked at it and she recognized Horatio and Raymond. The photo was taken a few months after arriving to Miami, on the beach. Horatio was smiling while Ray jumped on the back of his brother from a rock. She'd taken the picture taking advantage of the relaxed mood the Caine brothers were. Horatio had his head tilted a bit, as if expecting the small attack and a big smile , in his hand a handful of sand from the shore which later ended up on Yelina's shoulder as the redhead sprinted besides her trying to run from Raymond.

- "Old times ..." - she whispered as she put the photo on the table. A few seconds later she decided to take it again and put it in her bag - " I know this photo will encourage you a little" - she smiled sadly and went to the closet .

Forty-five minutes later, Yelina had packed everything that Horatio might need: pyjamas, clothes, toiletries, charger ... she made sure that nothing was missing and went to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

_**There we go with the 4th chapter...**_

* * *

_**12 hours earlier...**_

_**8:00 a.m. Miami Dade PD**_

Calleigh Duquesne enjoyed the tranquility the elevator offered her, because as soon as the doors open the noisy department would put het into work mode from the first second. The ding of the elevator told her the invitable , the doors opened and ballistic expert wen to the front desk .

- " Good morning, Paula " - she said smiling widely

- " Good morning , Calleigh Today you have a few messages." - she gave her the paper and a large brown envelope - " and this has come too "

- "Thank you ... it must be the pictures of the cooperatre case with New York" - she tucked everything under her arm - By the way, do you know where is Horatio?

- " Lieutenant Caine has not arrive yet "

- " Now that's weird, isn't it? "- she said laughing - " I thought I would not see the day when Horatio would be late for work " - the receptionist laughed.

Calleigh quickly read her messages and went to the break room to get a coffee . Arriving she saw that Ryan , Natalia , Eric, Frank and Yelina wer in the room having a conversation . When she opened the door everyone turned to look at her anthe fell in silence.

- " Good morning , guys ... Am I interrupting something? " - shee smiled a bit puzzled

- " No, no, Calleigh. It's just that we thought you were Horatio " - Frank said, laughing - " That old dog's birthday is soon and we were thinking about doing something ... you know he gives little importance "

- " And so little... it took me two years to figure out the correct date ...two years! " - Calleigh waved her left arm in astonishment - "a little more time and I would have think that man was born forty-something" - she went to the coffee machine and started to pour herself a cup .

Everyone in the room laughed and the conversation started again . Ideas flew ... a restaurant , Alexx's home , Yelina's home , something small in the lab ... there was always something that would make Horatio discovered the plan and options should be studied . As she listened , Calleigh decided to open the envelope to ensure that the photos were the case she had in mind . Opening it, she took a paper where it could only be read a web address .

- " What the ... ? " - All turned due Calleigh's surprised tone - "a paper with a web address ... wait, there's something else inside" - she shooked the envelope andit dropped some photos. One of them slipped into the center of the table , which made everyone hold their breath.

In this photo, taken from a security camera , was Horatio. He was sitting on the ground, handcuffed and with his head bowed. Before the chaos was installed in the room , Natalia took her lab tweezers from her lab coat and drew the attention of the rest.

- " Wait, do not touch anything , there may be prints!. I will put the photos to see them taking them with the tweezers "

After a few minutes , 12 pictures were placed in an orderly manner . All showed Horatio ,either alone or accompanied , wearing a NYPD T-shirt and dark pants. Whenever he was accompanied, men were hooded . They could see a few dark spots in Horatio's T-shirt. He had his hair tousled , and in one of the photos in which they can see his face , some bruises were visible on his left side but what was most shocking was the look in his eyes. That look that none of his colleagues had never seen in him: he was terrified.

- "He is... is actually Horatio " - Eric whispered - "My god, brother ... who took you? "

- "He is wearing his pyjamas " - Yelina suddenly said . Everyone looked surprised and questioned with their eyes - " Horatio loves that old t-shirt, he uses it to sleep. Raymond and Horatio had a couple of them and they were always wearing it at home"

- "That means ... that means that they took him from his home " - Frank said going into action mode - "The entered in his apartment and force him to get out" - he leaned on the table and looked at the others - " we need to find him "

Calleigh popped out of her shock state when she heard Frank. Without missing a beat , she decided to fulfill the responsibility that Horatio entrusted to her as soon as start they started working together: she was the second in command.

- " Eric , Ryan Natalia, I want you to take your kits and go immediately to Horatio's house. Check it millimeter by millimeter , as many times as necessary to find any footprint , cloth ... ANYTHING thatcan tell who has kidnapped Horatio " - the three of them nodded and ran - " Yelina , Frank, we're going to investigate the web ..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!. Now both stories are updated at the same time.**

**Please, review! I'll fix my mistakes :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_**8:30 a.m.**_

With a groan between heavy breathings , Horatio Caine fell on his right side after receiving a kick in the ribs. He heard his attacker laughing and before he could catch his breath they grabbed him violently by the arm and seated him again. Horatio let his head down to protect his face . He could not risk getting hurt in the eyes beacuase chances of getting out would be much lower than the actual ones.

After a few more pushes the guy went away, leaving the redhead trying to catch his breath . C_oward ... they tied my hands and then attacked me_ . He Took a breath and looked up. He had taken a look at the room before the bully arrived but he had stop his analisys. He observed it from left to. There was nothing beyond a bucket, the door, a small window and himself. _My God, how am I going to get out of here?There is nothing ! . Okay , relax ... think Caine . You have to cool your head ... who could it be? . Your list of enemies is long , yes, but there must be some clues ._

After twenty minutes, Horatio , though he was sore, restored his calm . He thought about his team..._They will start asking each other where am I and they will go to see Frank and Yelina ... I'm sure._

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again . Without lifting his head , Horatio turned his eyes upwards. Suddenly the world stopped and he gasped . _No. .. it can not be ... this is not happening ...Caine wake up , wake up!_ . A man i his 70s and red hair stood in front of him, looking at him with the same piercing blue eyes.. The man smiled cruelty as he approached his prisoner . He bent down , picked up sharply Horatio 's face and forced him to look at him.

- " Hello son, surprised? " - He laughed out loud at the look of terror that had settled in the eyes of the Lieutenant

- "No. ..it's not possible ... you ... you ... " - he gulped - "you 're dead " - he whispered

- " Dead? " - He laughed and he let go Horatio 's face - " you thought you killed me , you bastard , but the feds took care of me and made me disappeared. Aren't you happy to see your father , Horatio? " - he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it - "I asked you a question , bitch! "

Horatio drew a breath to avoid hissing pain. He closed his eyes when he noticed the tears.

- " Don't do this , Dad ... it's a mistake " - Pressure rose on his shoulder and the fear grew inside the redhead.

- " The only mistake here was the one you made when you tried to kill me and now ... now you will pay " - he said screaming. He punched Horatio in the face and put his foot on his son chest. - " So...your fame is so big, Horatio ... and now look at you , laying there, sweating , trembling terrified ... "

- " Stop...stop...dad , don't do it"

* * *

**_Miami Dade PD 8:30 a.m._**

The lab was in an uproar. Calleigh, Frank and Yelina were in a room surrounded by sound technicians, image recognition ... all connected to the computer that had entered the website.

Pressing intro their faces reflected pure horror. It was showing a camera , livestreaming , the room in which Horatio was . From minute one , all technicians went to work endlessly trying to get the location of the signal.

- "I want the location NOW! " - Calleigh cried - " Lieutenant Caine is being tortured , I do not want YOU to raise your head from your computer Any information can be useful. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! "

- "There is someone with him " - Yelina said pointing to the monitor. - " Come on... turn your head so we can see you " - and then they heard it clearly .

_- " Don't do this , Dad...it's a mistake "_

_- The only mistake here was the one you made when you tried to kill me and now ... now you will pay. So...your fame is so big, Horatio ... and now look at you , laying there, sweating , trembling terrified ... "_

_- " Stop...stop...dad , don't do it"_

Silence fell in the room, broken only by the sound of the keyboards . Calleigh and Frank looked at Yelina when they saw she leaned on the table, staring at the screen .

- "No. .. it is not possible " - said the Colombian - " John ... John Caine died when Horatio was 16 and Raymond 12"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!...I have a few chapters and i'm translating them...so...i'll post as fast as I can. Thank you very, much!**

* * *

_**23.00h Miami Dade Memorial Hospital.**_

_**Room 330**_

Yelina reached Horatio 's room and entered carefully. She left the things on the small couch and caught a chair. Shee sat beside the bed and grabbed his brother-in-law's hand At that moment she could observe carefully , noting the color purple that had settled in his jaw, forehead and cheeks . She ran her hand through his hair and smiled sadly .

- " Hey ... " - she said quietly as she stroked his head lovingly - "I know you can hear me, so I'm going to update you a little , okay?. You're in the hospital and Alexx has worked on you... you should have seen the looks she gave to everyone who was approaching you faster than normal. She told us what they gave to you and instructions for when you wake up"- she sighed and lowered her hand to take Horatio's" - "I went to your house and I brought some thing for you. Tomorrow I'm going to call Frank to send a team to clean up , so everything will be in place when you come back. Knowing you, you would suffer a heart attack if you see the mess. " - she laughed softly and squeezed his hand. - "Rest , Horatio ... you have to recover ... We need you here" - she leaned to kiss him on the forehead and made herself comfortable in the chair.

An hour later Yelina knew that sleep would never come . All the adrenaline accumulated during the day was keeping her fully alert. She took the photo that had brought to Horatio and re-inspected . Those days seemed so distant ...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Horatio was sitting on the beach looking as Raymond did some tricks with a ball. He knew he did it to drew Yelina's the attention, who was reading a book next to him. That morning he had received a call from his brother telling him they were going to have a picnic on the beach and if he wanted to join them . Horatio tried to resist at first but when Yelina picked up the phone he quickly changed his opinion :_

_- " Come on, Horatio, come, we 'll have fun ... two days ago my mother gave me an umbrella so you don't burn and be more comfortable. "_

_- " Uhm ... listen , I.. " - Horatio murmured a little embarrassed that his sister-in-law had been taken over by something as simple as finding an umbrella to protect his skin ._

_- "I have everything ready and have included food for you " - said Yelina in a serious tone - "so put on your swimsuit and come. Ah!, and brings some ice, please, your brother don't want to stop to buy it " - he heard complaining behind - "it's pure lazyness, Raymond, so stop talking nonsense it " - Horatio heard his sister-in-law- " Well , see you in a little, Horatio . " - she hung up._

_- "See you... " - he hung up and sighed. The power that Yelina had over him sometimes scared him . She could ask him to throw himsolf off a balcony and he just would think a second before doing so. He ran his hand through his hair and decided to star moving._

_20 minutes later, Horatio was walking along the beach to where his brother and Yelina were . An ice pack on his left hand and a box with cut pineapple in his right . Pineapple ... he will not eat it in daily basis, and Raymond hated almost any fruit but he knew that Yelina loved it and he would be rewarded with a smile_

_Despite the desire to spend time with her his guilty sensation kept growing, he was falling in love with his brother's wife. In a way , it was not entirely his fault ... Yelina was a beautiful woman , men looked at her in general. Then there was Raymond, who was more time away from home and that inside and Yelina spent a lot of time alone. Horatio was always arguing with Raymond about the same thing: he had to spend time with his wife, he could not leave her abandoned for so long. There were times when his brother disappeared for weeks , leaving Yelina in the dark. Sometimes she pretended to be perfectly and others she simply sat in the Horatio's office and remained silent as he finished his reports. Later they would go to have dinner together so neither og them would feel so alone._

_His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Raymond 's voice screaming at him._

_- "Hey, big brothe! finally you realize that if you go out in the sun nothing happens"_

_- " I had to check. Hot stuff like me can cause global warming, you know? " - he said laughing. He slipped under the umbrella and let the ice pack in the cooler - "I brought pineapple " - he looked at her sister and smiled satisfied when she flashed a smile._

_- " Oh! thank you Horatio, is a lovely detail " - she opened the box and took a piece . Her face changed to surprise when a sand ball hit the head of Horatio - "Raymond! " -she scolded._

_Raymond had been watching the scene from the shore . Sometimes he thought that Yelina got more excited than usual when Horatio did something. His perfect big brother had thought of bring some fruit. Horatio never failed at anything, never forgot anything ... it irritated him...a lot. _

_When Yelina flashed his beautiful smile to his brother he couldn't take it anymore . He picked up a handful of sand and threw it to Horatio . He received a notice from Yelina but the fact of breaking the conversation made him feel better. He knew Horatio would never do anything to hurt him but he could not help but feel jealous._

_- " So you want war, uh ? " - Horatio said, taking off his shirt - "I give you 15 seconds to start running, Ray!" - he shouted as he ran towards his brother ._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Yelina left the photo near Horatio , she snuggled herself under a blanket and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know i'm updating very quickly, but I have these chapters...so i'll post everything I can, ok?**

**Thank you for the reviews and DMs :)**

* * *

- " How does it feel to know that you do not have the situation under control, Horatio? " - asked John Caine looking down - " You always look so in control, so sure of yourself ... "

- "I ... no ... Dad ... stooooprrrrgh " - he cried as his father slightly increased the pressure on his chest catching his breath as a sharp pain shot through his body .

He was terrified , this man terrified him . From his childhood his father had been a figure representing pure horror. For years he had been abused by this cowardly and he was unable to defend himself . Almost 46 years after his brain was still locked at the mere presence of his father. Horatio closed his eyes to keep the memories away from his mind. _I don't know how I'm going to get out of this , I don't even know if I'm going to get out alive but I need to unlock my head._

Suddenly his father grabbed him and, with the help of another guy, put him on his feet. Horatio hissed in pain and dropped his head . _Now what?_. He was pushed and they led him out of the room.

They had only walked a few minutes when someone pushed him to his knees, making him scream in pain. He was caught by the hair and his head was threw back, forcing him to close his eyes in pain. His blood froze when he noticed the cold metal in his neck.

- "Let 's have some fun , Lieutenant Caine. What do you think? " - A hooded man stood before him, pulled his shirt and slashed it with a knife. Making use of both hands he ripped the shirt in two exposing Horatio's bare torso.

Horatio looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse but nothing gave him a clue where it could be . He scream in pain when the hooded's fist sank into his stomach , cutting off his breathing.

- " Uhmpf ... "

- " Does it hurt Caine?" - the man said laughing softly

- " H-hit ... you hit ... you hit like my grandmother " - Horatio snorted . The man opened his eyes in surprise and throw himself on top of Horatio .

- "You are going to be sorry about that Red , I'll give you what you deserve! " - Horatio fell over and as the man started hitting him nonstop. He threw punches throughout the entire redhead's torso until a pair of arms separeted them .

- "I want him alivefor a few more hours! " - John shouted in rage.

* * *

_**Miami Dade PD**_

In the image room all watched in horror the screen. Frank angrily pounded the table seeing what was happening . He turned, pulled out his phone and after dialing a number, he began barking orders. He wanted all the detectives working this case .

- . "I want all the information that you can draw from John Caine , born in New York, 70 years or so, redhead, blue eyes ... Any information must be filed and brought to the image room. I want to know even how many hairs this guy have in his head, okay?" - he hung up abruptly - " Yelina , you have first hand information. Tell us what you know of this motherfucker"

Yelina sighed and began to talk without taking her eyes off the screen

- " John Caine , as you know, is the father of Raymond and Horatio As Raymond told me, he is a violent man with alcohol problems. He was arrested many times for domestic violence usually assaulted Anne , his wife . . until Horatio grew a little and started to get in the middle . Raymond always said that Horatio would acted like a "living bite" when his father would beat him ... that way Raymond had enough time to run and hide . One day when they returned from school they found John beating Anne Horatio jump on top of his father and got him to the ground ... while Raymond went to help her mother , but he only could check that she was indeed dead " - she sighed deeply - the rest of the story... John was dead when the police arrived . Raymond never told me what happened during that time... and Horatio ... Horatio never speaks about his childhood, he just talks about his mother. Everything was resolved as a case of involuntary homicide and both were relocated to a foster home"

- " Horatio ... killed his father? " - Calleigh whispered

- "They never spoke about and they always covered their backs in this issue. Neither Raymond nor Horatio will put the blame on one side, it is always a burden that led between the two" - Yelina turned to look at her mates -" this information...this information will be filed under secret, I will not let it come out, Frank "

- "Understood " - said Frank nodding .

- "I have a silhouette of a building or something alike from a window in front of a camera! " - Shouted a technician - I send it to analyze and... " - he hit a few keys and an image appeared in another bigger screen .

- " The image should be analyzed very carefully" said Calleigh - " I don't want fake clues" - she turned to the door when she listened it-" Eric" - Eric came with a folder and handed it to her.

- "We have results , traces indicate that 3 people were in Horatio's home. Scartis Ron James Rodson and ... John Caine. " - After receiving new orders, Eric returned to the laboratory.

Calleigh gave the report to Frank and sent him to look for information about the other two types - "We'll catch them. Yelina, call SWAT, tell them to prepare several units and expect our signal. When we know the exact locationwe will go there and we'll take Horatio out of...that hell " - Yelina nodded , glanced once more at the screen and exited the room. Calleigh didn't missed the tears in Yelina's eyes and she felt sad about the situation in which they found themselves .

_Hold on, Horatio ... come to your rescue. Please hold all you can_. Calleigh thought as she watched Horatio's father grabbing a man and stopping the beating.


	8. Chapter 8

**I like to imagine how H's younger days were ... that's why I use flashbacks ... if you do not like it , please tell me and I will use it for another story :)**

**Thank you, guys!**

* * *

Eric watched as Alexx injected something in Horatio's IV. He knew it was more painkillers that would keep his boss asleep for longer. When he received a call from Yelina asking him to stay a few hours with Horatio, he did not hesitate to go.

- " The longer he sleeps , the less he suffers " - Alexx said, seeing Eric's look - " When he wake up he will have to fight hard against himself "

- "I know, it's just ... I 'm not used to see him so vulnerable ."What do you think will happen when he wakes up , Alexx? " - Eric asked quietly.

- "We can't know it, honey, we can only hope that Horatio will face this and win" - she stroked Horatio's head - " We all are waiting , sweetie , I hope you'll fight like a lion when you wake up tomorrow "

Alexx left the room leaving Eric thinking . Yelina had told him that she talked with Horatio very often, and that she was confident he could listen. For a while he was thinking about a topic that would interest his boss but later he realized thathe was not going to respond anyway. Eric smiled, remembering an anecdote and decided to start talking.

- . "Hey , H. How are you, brother?. Yelina had to leave because Ray Jr. had left a book at home and had a test today. Don't worry , he studied and I am sure he will get good grades " - he paused for a few seconds and continued - " you know what? I remembered the day of the Police's Christmas party... twelve years ago... the party when we were forced to wear a tuxedo. I think it was one of the most fun nights we've spent together. Do you remember when ... ?

* * *

_Flashback_

_-"Seriously ... why do we have to go to these things? we look like penguins - Eric said as another flash blinded him._

_" Well, at least we do not have to come with the official uniform as the militaries" - Horatio said closing his button jacket - " Calleigh, over here"_

_Calleigh turned when he heard her name and saw his two favorite her waving. Smiling she approached quickly - " How lucky I am! I have two handsome men trying to get my attention " - she approached them and kissed them on the cheek - "Does anyone know which table is ours?"_

_- "We have no idea , we have not yet approach the lists" - Horatio waved his arm and the three entered the great hall._

_- " How is your sister-in-law, Horatio? " - Calleigh asked his boss._

_- "Oh ...she is great, she eager to see the baby already. " - He smiled - "the truth is we all are impatient ... "_

_Calleigh and Eric laughed heartily and saw Alexx approaching from behind_

_- " Horatio Caine , would not you be thinking to be an uncle that gives everything that his nephew wishes, right? " - she sat next to the redhead and joined the conversation. Horatio laughed heartily and shook his head ._

_- " Just the basics so I will be his favourite uncle" - he said winking._

_The night passed between conversations , greetings, laughter and comments . Horatio , Eric and Speed were fascinated by the ability that Calleigh and Alexx have to notice every dress and shoes and if the clothes were or not in fashion this year._

_About 02.30 am, a waiter approached the CSI team and spoke to Horatio ._

_- "Excuse me Mr. Caine, you have a call " - Horatio looked at him strangely and followed him_

_- " Thank you, sir " - said as he picked up the phone - "Caine ... yes , yes...she is my sister-in-law. How? Have you already call my brother? ... yes ... he must be in a mission ... well, I'm on my way. Thank you, doctor" - he hung up and ran to his team-"Imgonnabeanuncle "- he said breathlessly ._

_-" Easy, handsome. Repeat it again and this time stop to between words" - Calleigh said, laughing._

_- "I'm going to be an uncle!. Yelina has gone into labor and she is in the hospital, Raymond is unreachable. I'm going to go right now"_

_- " We're with you, Horatio , however...we have nothing to do here " - Horatio smiled at Eric's response and headed for the car._

_Fifteen minutes later, Horatio entered the delivery room to find his sister-in-law breathing heavily in pain. Reaching her __side he bent and offered her his hand._

_- " Hey ... " - he said softly_

_- " Ho ... Horatio , you've come " - she groaned and dropped her head back_

_- " Yes... Ray is untraceable and they called me ... Well whole team is also here, they are waiting outside. They sent you strength " - When he saw that Yelina raised her hand he caught it - " how do you feel?"- He knew it was a stupid question but he wanted to distract her from the pain._

_- " I will not let your brother touch me again in his life!" - she shouted as a contraction spread through her body_

_Horatio laughed but soon he gasped feeling how she was squezzing his hand. He was not sure if later he would have to visit the emergency room to be checked ._

_- "Alright. Now Ms. Salas you are ready. Lets bring your child into the world. Please, sir , I beg you to leave the room" - He said motioning to Horatio ._

_- "No!" - Yelina cried - " let him stay , I need him here "_

_- " Very well, but move behind her please"_

_Horatio moved and placed himeself behind Yelina. During 3 he curiously observed the whole process , going from scared to fascinated . A cry brought him back to reality and suddenly he saw his nephew for a second before he disappeared into the sea of nurses who cleaned him and prepared._

_- "Oh my god ... how ... oh boy. Yelina...Where did you get so much energy?" - he said, looking at her sister in awe. Yelina laughed and shook her head weakly to the astonishment of his brother . Horatio sat back down beside her and took her hand - " I'm going to be honest ... I thought I was going to faint when you shouted a few minutes ago"_

_Yelina looked at him tenderly by confesion - " You are a CSI and a childbirth scared you ? " - Horatio nodded_

_- "It was ... " - the doctor interrupted them putting Ray Jr. in his mother's arms._

_- " Congratulations Ms. Salas, you have a healthy boy "_

_Yelina smiled as tears streamed down her face . She approached Ray Jr to her face and gave him a kiss - . " Hello little one, welcome to the world... I'm mom ... and that's uncle Horatio " - she said pointing to her brother-in-law - " Daddy will be here soon to meet you"_

_Horatio stood and stared at his nephew -" He's so tiny...and perfect!" - he whispered - "And thank god he has dark hair " - he joked as he brought a hand to touch the baby's head - " I'm gonna tell the team the good news " - and ran as Yelina looked at him in amusement._

_When Horatio came out the delivery room he was welcomed with a few bottles of champagne and several. He heard the plop of the first bottle and shouts of joy. He smiled at his friends and told them that everything had gone well ._

_- " Oh, and you all lost the bet... " - he said serving champagne - "he has red hair" - everyone looked surprised - " ok, ok...just joking...he has dark hair " - everyone laughed and toasted ._

_- "By the way H , how do you feel? A few minutes ago a nurse exited saying that they did not know if they were going to have to attend the redhead because it looked like he was going to faint any moment" - Horatio turned red suddenly and the whole team laughed out loud . Horatio smiled slightly and lowered his head as he shook it._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

- " I've never seen you so excited, H. ..and you showed up in a tuxedo in a delivering room! " - Eric laughed and looked sadly at his friend - "You have to recover , brother ..."


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is! Thank you so much for your support, guys :)

* * *

For a while John and his two buddies were discussing what to do with Horatio, who had now in the room again. Before closing the door , his father knocked him out with a blow in the head with the gun and he untied him.

Lets see this cop training , you bastard . Caine Sr thought as he smiled . He closed the door without locking it and went to put his plan in motion .

A while later Horatio began to regain consciousness . He felt sore and with a terrible headache . When he opened his eyes he saw that he was again in the small room but this time he was untied. With a great effort he got up and leaned against the wall to prevent falling.

_Okay, I'm untied... if I wait a little longer I should be able to move without having to lean on anything._ He fix his eyes at the floor and saw a paper. He walked over and picked it up : _**Welcome back to the world of the living , Lieutenant. As you have seen you are untied and the door is open. If you want to get out of here you'll have to look for the exit by your own . I'll give you a serious advice: we are armed and hidden , so we suggest you to go carefully.**_

_**We'll know when you're awake , so we give you a 10 minutes head start before the hunting game starts.**_

_**Good luck.**_

Horatio dropped the note and looked around. If it was true that they knew when he would be awake is because the building had to have security cameras, so any movement could be seen. _I will not get out of here without being seen_, he thought desperately .

He reread the note and stopped to think when he reached the last sentence. He did not know whether to trust that they would give him a 10 minutes head start but he had to do something . He was not armed and there was nothing in the room to help him defend himself.

_Stop wasting time. You gotta risk it! and if I'm lucky enough I can hide if they begin to shoot ..._ With this in mind , he opened the door and looked carefully.

The place seemed deserted. He started to walk carefully and stuck to the wall. Inside the building there were large storage boxes that could exceed 4 or 5 meters. This has to be in the port. He began to move forward as quietly as he could and he walked into the sea of boxes.

* * *

_**Miami Dade PD**_

- "Lieutenant Caine has stand!" - one of the technicians said. Calleigh and Yelina observed the movements of Horatio . They saw him lean against the wall. He seemed so tired...

- "He has been untied and they left the door open ..." - said Yelina - "What is he reading? Try to focus it , please" .

- "The silhouette of the building corresponds to one of the warehouses of the port, I have the address!" - cried another technician.

Frank came just then and approached the technical - "Show me that, kid, quickly" - he read the address that was on the screen - "I will prepare and inform the SWAT units of the location "

- "Frank" - Yelina called. Frank turned - "No sirens, okay? They let Horatio leave the room and but we don't know where the others are. if they hear the sirens they could do a desperate move against Horatio"

- "I agree " - Calleigh said - " absolute discretion , we must ensure that Horatio leaves that place without more the wounds."

- " All right. Come on! " - Frank shouted

* * *

Horatio moved next to the boxes, trying to remain calm and tried to build a scheme in the head to find the exit. The windows were at the height of the ceiling , so the posibility to scale up to one of them was out. He heard a noise at his left and turned his head quickly. _Easy, Caine..._he took a breath and waited. A few seconds later he saw that no one appeared and decided to continue . His body hurts and every breath felt as if his chest was about to open, making it difficult to concentrate. Suddenly he heard a shot and he threw himself to the floor, trying to control his breathing and looking to both sides.

- "Let the hunt begin ! " - he heard John Caine shouting.


	10. Chapter 10

**It took me a few hours...but here it is! I'm so happy for your reviews that I write as fast as I can.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Yelina awoke to hear someone breathing in a stressful way . Shee turned her head and saw that Horatio 's eyes were open and he seemed to have awakened from a nightmare.

- "Horatio ... " - she stood up and leaned over the hospital bed - " Horatio, can you hear me?"

Her brother-in-law looked at her and it took him a few seconds to recognize her. His features relaxed when he felt Yelina hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded. He opened them again and looked at her.

- "Where ... Wha ... ?" - he grunted in frustation and swallowed hard . He looked at Yelina looking for answers.

- "Relax, you 're in the hospital. you've been here for several days. You have been heavely medicated that why you are a little bit slow" - Horatio nodded when he processed the information - "Do you have any pain now? "

- " S -sore " - he said.

- "They will inject a new dose in a few hours ... Alexx said you would wake up when your body could endure the pain"

- " What happened to ... ? " - he looked away and sighed.

- " We caught them all ... they are in prison until you recover. They will pay for this" - she gently turned his head so she could look into his eyes - "Hey... there's nothing to be ashamed of, Horatio"

Horatio sighed. He wish he could believe her but his head repeated again and again images of the panic he had felt. He raised his arm and took Yelina's hand.

- "I remember seeing Eric and you ... and the shouts of the SWAT ... I remember falling but not from where or how " - he groaned noting that he could not move his left shoulder - " oh... Alexx won't leave me to return to work even if I put my best puppy face " - Yelina chuckled at the comment .

- "You were hanged, Horatio, hunged by your arm. We found you like that ... They had not yet realized that we had managed to get inside and that was when they let you fall. The three os them were around you and that gave us an advantage . . . . " - she sighed and gave him a kiss on the hand - " you have to keep resting, looks you need to go back to sleep "

- "N -no ... I just woke up ... I have ... I have a lot of questions questions " - Yelina looked at him in mock anger - "You don't fool me with that look ... " - he smiled weakly .

- " Okay , okay ... ask" - For twenty minutes Yelina answered Horatio's questions, giving extra information explaining how they knew where they had to go ... All this time none of the two released the other's hand as their thumbs gently caressing their skin.

- " I have one more question ... " - fatigue was beginning to win the battle but he refused to fall asleep without knowing the answer - "How ... how are we? "

Yelina realized what he was talking about and stared at him . It was 9 days of that and neither of them had brought it up the issue.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_He heard a knock on the door and Ray Jr. ran downstairs to open it. When he discovered it was his uncle Horatio he let out a sound of joy and practically dragged him inside the house._

_- " Uncle Horatio!. Are you coming for dinner?Mom bought me a new video game, wanna play?" - his nephew said in a few seconds._

_Horatio chuckled at the interrogation and ruffled the teenager's hair - "Yes, I come to dinner. Let me say hello to your mother and then you can show me the game, okay?" - Ray Jr. nodded quickly and ran to the living room to prepare the Xbox ._

_The redhead went to the kitchen , following the smell of food and found her there, her back to the door. For a few seconds he decided not to show his presence and watch in silence. How many years had been doing this? . __Too many , Caine__, he thought irritated with himself . A voice brought him back to reality._

_- " Horatio ... are you still with us? " - Yelina said laughing ._

_- " Uh ... uhm ... yeah, hello" - he said sheepishly - " ...it has been a long day ... I zoned out " - he approched the center island of the kitchen and sat down - " I brought wine" -he gave the bottle to his sister-in-law , who put it in the fridge._

_- " You always did have good taste for it. I hope you are hungry "_

_- "Uh ... yes, the truth is that I'm starving" - he said as he looked furtively the food and picked up a piece of bread._

_- "When was the last time you ate, Horatio? - Yelina looked angrily and Horatio looked away while playing with the bread - . "I'll try another way ... Did you eat something throughout the day?"_

_- "The case has been long and ... " - he decided to shut up and respond directly - " I've only had coffee "_

_- "Stop skipping meals, Horatio, or one day you will give us a scare" - she turned around to finish cooking - "Go with Ray to try the game. He has been all day behind me asking to call you " - Horatio smiled and went out to the living room ready to lose some games against his nephew._

_Dinner disappeared shortly after be served and after a while of talking, Ray Jr. was sent to bed, but not before trying to protest - . " Mooooooom , I've not seen Uncle Horatio for a week. You can't send me to bed so early " - he crossed his arms._

_- " Ray, you have school tomorrow. Go get ready to sleep, come on " - Yelina said as she cleaned the dishes with Horatio ._

_- "Listen, buddy, go upstairs and I'll go to spend some time with you. What do you think? " - said his uncle approaching him ._

_- "I have two new comics ... " - Ray Jr. murmured_

_- "Perfect, prepare yourself and we'll read it together. Give me a few minutes to help your mother. " - Ray grinned and ran upstairs._

_Half an hour later Horatio entered the living room and sat on the couch next to her sister-in-law. _

_- " Asleep like a rock " - he grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip_

_- " Thanks for taking care of him "_

_- " Always a pleasure " - he said resting his arms on his legs and looking down._

_For a few hours they talked about many subjects as they finished the second bottle of wine. Yelina had to put her glass on the table due to an attack of laughter. Horatio looked at her in amusement while trying to keep as serious as he could ._

_- " I do not see what is so funny " - he hid his smile as he took a sip ._

_- " Do you really think it's not funny to see your 30 years old self blowing an experiment in front of your lieutenant?... believe me, it's hilarious from outside" - Yelina saw that Horatio was still trying to keep a straight face , but without much success , and that made her laugh even more - " Okay, okay , sorry ... is that I never thought something like that could happen to you"_

_- "In my defense I'll say that there was a distractor element " - He left his cup along with Yelina's ._

_- " Sure... And can you tell what broke that Caine's concentration of steel that people talk so much?" - she asked trying not to laugh._

_- "You" - __BOOOOOOM , damn wine.__ He cursed himself. Yelina looked puzzled._

_- "What?"_

_- " You ... you walked in front of the lab and... uhm... I got distracted " - he scratched his head- "Uh ... all those crystals are a bad idea" - he muttered - "It wasn't that bad... it's just that instead of burning , the thing exploded and sent the evidence across the room"- he said trying to distrac hert from the last confession ._

_- I walked in front of the lab..." - Horatio nodded without looking at her - " And you got distracted" - the redhead nodded agian and started to play with his hands in an attempt to calm his nerves - " Horatio" - he raised his head and looked at her with wide eyes when she had come within inches of his face - " What happen? Distracted? " - She smiled ._

_- "Uh ..."_

_- " I'll take it as a yes " - said the colombian as she closed the space between them and kissed him._

_Horatio 's head looked feel like a tornado. It tookhim a second to process what was happening before responding to the kiss. The best explosion for your life from now on. He caressed her face with his left hand while he used his right arm to put her closer to him. When the lack of oxygen became unbearable , they parted. Horatio leaned his forehead against the her and he looked into her eyes. She smiled at what was reflected Horatio's eyes . Before his mind started think that this was a bad idea, the redhead bent again and kissed her, pushing gently until she lay on her back. When Yelina noticed that her thoughts began to be incoherent, she separated him a little to see his face. Horatio looked surprised and a little scared. __Too fast , Caine ... you scared her__. Yelina smiled reassuringly._

_- " Bedroom? " - she whispered._

_His features relaxed automatically, smiling with relief. He nodded as he helped her up. Once on his feet he kissed her again and let her guide him into the bedroom._

_When the door closed, Yelina approached him and began to unbutton his shirt carefully. The redhead did not waste a second and attacked her neck , being rewarded with a small moan. With the adrenaline rushing through his body , Horatio slid his hands along Yelina's legs , until he pick her up and support her in the door. Her legs curled around his waist as her hands roamed through her now lover's hair._

_- " If ... if I do not stop me now , Yelina ... " - he said while he get rid of her t-shirt. _

_- "Don't stop " - she whispered. With those two words , Horatio 's mind exploded._

_With a quick movement he put her in bed and they finished undressing themselves between caresses, kisses and soft moans. Horatio paused a few seconds to admire her and to ensure himself that this was not another dream. Yelina looked at him in amusement and stroked his face to get his attention again . Horatio chuckled ._

_- " I got distracted ... " - he kissed her and ran his hand along her body. When he found his objetive he gave himself a mental high five when he checked that he was not the only one who had been waiting for this moment . Without waiting another second he began to touch her, and Yelina answered arching her body against his, what encouraged him to follow. Yelina grabbed his face and kissed him hard , making Horatio growled in excitement._

_After a few touches, moans and movements, Yelina was on top of him, riding him . His hands were all over her body, caressing and enjoying . His eyes roamed along her figure, until his mind and can not help it and he raised himself a little to kiss her. He started climbing up her chest to finish on her lips. Yelina caressed his hair , making him moan with the double pleassure he was feeling. When he felt the end was near, he decided to switch roles . With a slight movement he laid her down and started to penetrate her hard . He felt her hands holding tightly to his back and her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, trying to silence the moans. A few minutes later he noticed that the walls of Yelina wer contracting and Horatio got carried away with her. With a sound more animal than human, the redhead dropped carefully on top of her, trying to catch his breath . He again noted Yelina hands on his back so he got up a little and kissed her , rolling to one side to not bother with his weight._

_- "It was ... " - when he saw that he could not speak without catching his breath, Horatio stopped._

_- " Perfect" - Yelina said simply. Shee turned, hugged Horatio and put her head near his shoulder smiling._

**_End of flashback_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just before I go to bed...another chapter. Now...Lets go to sleep!**

**Thank you so much again. Your reviews mean the world to me!**

* * *

Three police unit, a SWAT unit and the CSI team were coordinating their plans near the place where Horatio was kidnapped. Calleigh, along with Frank , showed the building plans, pointing the possible entrances and exits. Nervousness reigned between Horatio's team because while they were there, the connection for the streaming of the security cameras was low. That meant that not only cost them more to locate Horatio inside the building, but also the reaction time would be slower , because sometimes the connection died.

Yelina loaded her gun, passing the box to Eric and the others. If she had to shoot that bastard, she would make sure to have plenty of bullets in case he wanted to scape.

* * *

Horatio decided to use his luck and running forward a few meters. He had to find some reference point to begin moving but fatigue and pain distracted him from his task. He stopped and leaned on another box, breathing hard. He listened a few steps but he could not place exactly where. He covered his mouth to avoid making any noise and waited. Suddenly he heard a movement on his right and one of the men appeared, pointing at him quickly. Horatio leaned down when he heared the shot and ran to cover on the other side of the box and and he started to run through the corridors formed by the boxes. He knew the guy was not far behind and he managed to dodge another shot .

By the noise he knew that this man had a shotgun, so if he wanted to shoot him he would have to reload soon. _This gives me some advantage_ .

John Caine was enjoying the situation. This was just a strategy to tire out his son and get him a psychologically break. Horatio was physically exhausted already, but he knew that psychologically the man could be a rock. Only a few more minutes and he would have Horatio where he wanted his men would take care of it scaring Horatio shooting him.

Looking at the monitor he saw that Horatio approached the place , so he decided to get into position. He hid and waited for his son to came into his trap .

Horatio now heard two people behind him, so he kept moving forward trying to ignore the pain. He looked back to check he was not in line of sight of anyone and when he turn his head he found himself in an open space between several boxes. He stopped and looked around desperately. Suddenly he heard a laugh that made him turn his head to the left, missing the man who came running to his right and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.

As he fell, Horatio screamed in pain as he felt his ribs breaking . I felt like he could not breathe as he was rise by force. He felt a rope in his left arm and tried unsuccessfully to resist.

- "Let me help you to reach a higher position, son" - John said smiling cruelly .

Horatio glared at him and spat at him - " Go to hell " - he said. John punched him

- "That, Horatio , is a big mistake. Come on! " - he made a signal and its plan started.

He felt it. He felt how he was being elevated by the arm and he started pulling to prevent it.

- " NO, NO, NO! " - he shouted desperate seeing thar he was losing the battle. His chest reacted to the pull and the pain spread through his body , making him scream as loud as he could.

* * *

The whole plan was established, so the CSIs , Frank and Yelina were ready at the door waiting for the SWAT to open it. The moment they entered they heard the cry of Horatio .

- " Come on, come on , come on " - Calleigh whispered seeing that the SWAT began to move. Quickly they followed the directions. When they reached the area where Horatio was the saw him hanging there.

Yelina knew that the redhead had seen them, she had established eye contact with him and she could be sure he was aware that they were there. And suddenly she saw it...they let Horatio fall like a dead animal.

At that time all the CSI went into a rage and rushed against the three men around Horatio . When she arrived Yelina put her gun against John's head.

- "Stay away from him " - she said in a low, menacing tone - "John Caine , you 're under arrest for the kednapping, torture and attempted murder of Lieutenant Horatio Caine" - she bent down and pressed the gun even more - "We will destroy you" - she whispered in his ear.

John and his men were completely surrounded and dropped their weapons. A sea of cops grabbed them and handcuffed them , exposing a hurt Horatio on the floor.

- " Horatio! " - shouted Yelina kneeling beside him - " Eric , help me to untie his arm" - Between them they managed to untie him while Calleigh and Frank showed the paramedics where they were.

- "We have you, brother. You're safe " - Eric said through his tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if it's too short...I promise the next one would be better :)**

**Thank you, guys!**

* * *

**Miami Dade Memorial Hospital**

**Room 330**

Yelina smiled at when she realized what he was asking. She didn't know if it was the fear that it could have been just a night stand , the state in which he was or a mixture of the two situations but the redhead seemed more vulnerable than ever.

- " How about if we talk about what we want? " - she asked

- "Uh ... sure " - Horatio said trying to stay as awake as he could - " but my list is pretty short ... I want this" - he pointed between the two of them. To his dismay , the door opened and Calleigh came smiling .

- " Hell! " - she said seeing the redhead awake - " How are you? "

- " Hey, pal" - Horatio greeted her - " Uhm ... better, I guess "

Calleigh grabbed another chair and sat on the left side of the bed and started talking with Horatio and Yelina . After a while , Horatio asked for an update on the situation in the lab.

- "A living hell, you should see it ... laboratories burning , people without gloves ... and suddenly I woke up and BOM , it was all a dream " - she laughed when she saw Horatio's face - "Relax, everything is under control ... but ... " - Calleigh looked at Yelina nervously.

- "But ..." - Horatio said impatiently .

- " Stetler is on his way. We've been holding him all we could but he want your statement and he will not stop until he get it" - She huffed - " he has not stopped bothering us these days "

- " Well he will have to wait until he is discharged. I will tell the officers that are out not to let him come in " - Yelina said in an angry tone. Calleigh nodded in agreement but their plan failed when the door opened again and Stetler appeared .

- " Lieutenant Caine. Detectives" - he stood in front of Horatio's bed.

- "Sargent" - Horatio looked hard at him. Suddenly he had entered work mode and put himself the mask so Stetler could not see the weakness he felt at that moment .

- "Two officers and two detectives guarding you, Lieutenant. Have something to say about that? " - Said the angry brunette .

- "I have not given orders that I have to be guarded to any officer and about the two detectives... well, I'm a lucky man " - he said simply - "You have come just to ask me that? " - I smirked when he saw Stetler raged even more.

- " You know very well why I came , Horatio. I want your testimony so stop hiding behind your team and write in a damn paper what happened in your house. And you, detectives, will also have to answer some questions about use of undue force to arrest the suspects "- he said looking Yelina and Calleigh .

- "What the hell is wrong with you Rick ? " - Yelina stood and faced him - " that badge doesn't give you the right to come here to harass him and ask for some explanation of something that is already in a report"

- " Be careful Detective Salas, or I will write a report of disciplinary actions for being disrespectful to your superior" - Stetler said frowning.

- " Yelina ... " - Horatio said to get her attention - "Let's end this, Rick. Give me the damn paper. You'll have my testimony and I'll have the pleasure of not having to see your face for a few days" - Stetler threw to the bed a folder with paper and a pen - " Careful, sergeant, or I'll have to write a report of disciplinary actions for being disrespectful to your superior" - growled the redhead .

For the next fifteen minutes, Horatio filled several pages explaining in detail everything that happened at his home. Since he went to sleep until he woke up surrounded by three men who dragged him through the house to a va . Once he finished it he handed ir to Stetler .

-"There you go. Now, pleas,e get out of here and stop harassing my team, understood?. Unlike you , they do have a real job" - Stetler left enraged and as the door closed Horatio sighed - " Jerk" - he muttered. He laid down and closed his eyes.

- "Too much for today, Handsome. Tomorrow I'll come to see you again. Rest, ok?" - she said goodbye and went to the lab to see how they were doing.

Once alone , Horatio opened his eyes and looked at Yelina - "You have to be careful...Stetler is trouble ."

-"He should have waited until you were discharged, Horatio. Everyone is granted that luxury" - Horatio smiled at her level of protection and hold her hand again .

- "We couldn't finish our talk... "

- "The truth is there is not much more to say ... you want this ... me too ... " - she said as she watched Horatio smiling.

- " Good...good" - a minute later , Horatio was asleep due to exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm working...so I could just write this little flashback...sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_When Horatio arrived he smelled the barbecue. With a couple of bottles of wine in a bag he approached the door of his brother's house and rang the bell . Shortly after Raymond opened and let him pass._

_- "Horatio , I thought you were goign to stay at the lab" - his brother said as he patted his shoulder . Horatio noticed that something was wrong with his brother but decided to wait and observe before saying anything._

_- "The case is stuck ... we all need to rest. I'm sure that tomorrow morning we will see things more clearly" - His tone was soft and somewhat sad. - "Have you started?"_

_- "I just fire up the barbecue , we are all in the garden"_

_When the reached the back of the house, Horatio was welcomed by Yelina's parents and one of her brothers. Ana greeted him with a hug , which Horatio accepted happily. The absence of a mother figure since he was 17 years old caused the redhead to have a soft spot for his sister-in-law's mother. Yelina's father, Antonio, also embraced him as he gave him a pat on the back._

_- " Horatio, son. We are so happy you could make it!" - Antonio said as he looked at him tenderly - "Boy, you look like you need a beer and a good chop" - the old man laughed as he offered him a beer._

_Horatio looked at him smiling as he took the drink - "Thanks, Antonio" - he turned around when he noticed that someone touched him on the shoulder and found his sister-in-law with Ray Jr. in his arms - " Hey , partner!" - he took the little one and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_- "How are you, Horatio ? " - Yelina asked when she saw the fatigue in the face of his brother-in-law ._

_- " Fine ...long shift but I wanted to see Ray Jr." - he looked at his nephew and smiled at him - " Do you want to go to the swimmingpool, buddy? "_

_- " Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay " - cried the happy kid._

_Throughout the afternoon , the family was eating and talking. Antonio was asking Horatio about his car to compare it with others, because wanted to buy a new one. Horatio, tried to inform as best he could in spite of his poor knowledge about cars. Antonio liked to chat with the redhead and try to know him better. He knew he helped Yelina when her husband was absent and that he took care of Ray Jr. as his own son._

_He didn't think that Raymond Caine was a bad guy, even when he met him, he thought Yelina had found a great man but in recent months he had seen how the lose himself in his work , forgetting his family. And so when he saw that Horatio helped his daughter and grandson he did not hesitate to welcomed him like a son._

_When Horatio approached his brother, Ray looked annoyed . He had seen that he and Manuel, Yelina's brother, had been talking and the conversation seemed to have led to a discussion. Manuel walked away pretty angry and Horatio was curious about what had happened._

_- " Do you need help, Ray? " - he said as he offered a beer to his brother. Ray glanced at him and kept looking towards the swimmingpool - " Are you okay?"_

_- "That fool thinks he can come to my house to tell me how treat my family " - Raymond muttered angrily - " he come here and start to give me a lecture about how Yelina spends too much time alone, that Ray is growing without father ... My job gives enough money to pay this house . My family is fine as it is "_

_Horatio looked at the floor feeling uncomfortable . He didn't want to argue with his brother at the time but he could not help but agree with Manuel . Ray had everything Horatio had dreamed of: a beautiful wife, a wonderful son and a close, loving family-in-law. Still, his brother had decided to enter the program of Narcotics and be absent for weeks, immersed in his work ._

_- "Uhm ... maybe you should slow down with work, brother " - Horatio said as gently as possible - " or at least be more communicative ... it is true that Yelina feel helpless in some moments when you can not be contacted "_

_Ray glared at his brother. Of course Horatio agreed with all that shit. They'd had this discussion since he joined Narcotics unit and it seemed that none of his achievements would make the redheaded change his opinion._

_- " If you are going to agree with my brother-in-law just leave me alone , Horatio" - he looked at his brother and pushed him - " who you think you are to come and tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't? "_

_And then he saw it . Horatio quickly realized what he had seen in his brother when he entered the house. Ray's pupils were dilated, he was sweating more than he should considering the temperature, his handswere shaking slightly and his words did not come out very fluid . The lieutenant put his hands on his brother 's shoulders and looked him in the eyes._

_- " Ray ... Ray ... are you high? " - he whispered so no one else could listen to them - "Ray , answer me... Have you consume meth since you've come home? "_

_- "What?... Go to hell , Horatio " - he said starting to raise his voice - " I do this for my family so they can have a good house , good clothes ... damn it ... a good life ! not the shit we had to live... you and me "_

_- " Ray you have to understand that money is not going to replace you in their lifes" - Horatio said starting to get frustrated- "You have not answered my question ... Ray , please tell me you have not consume at home. Please tell me I'm wrong . " - He looked back into his eyes - "I can see it , brother "_

_- "And what if I did ? "- Raymond whispered - " You 're coming to save the day? are you going to come to tell me how to do my job?" ._

_- . " Your son is there, Raymond Your whole family is there and you have consumed that shit. You are not at work ... you ... you're becoming an addict" - he groaned - "Dammit, Ray , think about what you're doing. Please get out of this situation ..you. know I 'll be here for you"_

_Suddenly everyone turned and saw Horatio against the garden wall . Raymond grabbed his shirt and pushed again - " How dare you to agree with everyone but me. Everyone think that you are perfect, Horatio but you're not. You and your perfectionism stole me any chance to shine in the police department and now ... now you want to steal my family?. Do you think I have not seen how in-laws greeted you ? ... How my son looks at you ?. Get your own family , you bastard. They don't need you and I don't need you. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW" - he pushed the redhead against the wall harder._

_- "Ray ... " - Horatio began trying to stay calm - " Ray , calm down or this discussion is going to be too public "_

_- "Raymond" - when the two brothers turned they saw looking at them furiously. - "What are you doing? "_

_- " Horatio has to leave "_

_- " Is he leaving or ar you throwing him out?" - She looked at Horatio , but the redhead ducked her eyes - " What happened, Horatio ?_

_- "We disagree on some issues ..." - he looked at his brother - "I'll get my coat and I'll leave" - he said goodbye and walked out the door._

_When he was approaching the car he heard his name . He stood without turning around and sighed - " Yelina ... "_

_- " What did you see? " - Horatio turned, but still did not look Yelina - "You know something, Horatio"_

_- "I ... uhm ... sorry but I can not tell you yet "_

_- " Your brother pushes you against a wall, treats you like a dog, throw you out his home and you still defend him?" - she asked him_

_- " At the end hi is still my brother ... When ... when I can confirm my suspicions we'll talk, I promise ... Thanks for the food and tell your father that the car is a good choice"_

_- " Horatio ... " - the redhead looked at her - " You're a good brother and I don't mind what Raymond says...you are always welcome to this house and my parent's "_

_- "Thank you ..." - Horatio whispered ._

**_End of flashback_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, here is the new chapter. Next one will bring John Caine and Horatio together again...don't worry...I didn't forget it!**

**Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

**Miami Dade Memorial Hospital**

**Room 330**

While Horatio found that the wall in front of him was very interesting, Alexx was saying a list of things he should not do. The redhead didn't mind what he was hearing because the first prohibition was going to work in at least a week and with that he had enough . Still, he occasionally nodded.

- " So I recommend you to walk in your underwear all week, Horatio " - Alexx said looking angry at him knowing that he was not paying attention

- "Sure..." - a distracted Horatio said. Suddenly he felt a paper was pushed against him and he gasped in surprise.

- " You have not heard a word so I decided to write it and sign it , so now is not medical advice but orders "

- "Uh ..." - _busted , Caine_ - . "Come on, Alexx ... I've gone to work in worst conditions. I can not be at home for so long, I 'll go crazy. I'll we do office work, I promise. "

-"No, no and no. This attack was serious, Horatio, not only physically but psychologically " - she calmed her tone - "With this type of experience you have to be careful , sugar , or it may end up destroying you "

Horatio sighed and stared at the floor . He knew his friend was right but did not want to admit it. Leaving the hospital without being able to go to work supposed to be home alone most of the time and waiting all day for Yelina to spend a couple of hours with her. At least at work he was distracted, he could see her and he could know what was going on with his case. While he was deep in thought , the door opened and Yelina appeared .

- "Hi Alexx , is he ready to go home?"

- "Oh yes...but he is still assuming that he won't be able to do what he wants" - she said laughing. Horatio looked at her in mock anger - " Is an order, Horatio , that's why I signed the paper."

- " Oh perfect , I'll bring it to the PD tomorrow so you can have your medical leave" - Yelina said approaching him .

- "Paper...what paper?" - he said playing numb .

- "I have made a copy for you, Yelina. Here is the list of things he can't do" - Yelina laughed at Horatio 's face

- " Alexx! a copy...seriously! ? " - The redhead growled.

- "Not the first time you destroyed a medical paper, Horatio" - after answering Yelina's questions, she left .

* * *

Throughout the drive , Horatio did not say a word. He was looking out the window trying to ignore the feeling of fear that was growing inside him.

While he had been in the hospital he had felt safe despite his nightmares because he knew that out of his room were two officers and Yelina , Calleigh or Eric were inside with him. But now the fact that he had to go home and be alone did not seem an attractive idea. He always thought his house was the safest place he could be , but since the kidnapping he had the feeling that he could be attacked anywhere. Alexx was right, the psychological scars were large but admiting it was painful.

He felt the car stop and he re- focus his attention.

- " Are you okay ? " - Asked Yelina while she removed her seatbelt - "You have not said a word on the trip "

- " Uhm ... yes ... yes, I'm tired" - he looked at her and smiled to sound more convincing.

- " Ok then...there we go" - they get out of the car and walked toward the house - " Frank sent a cleaning crew ... relax, I came the next day and everything was perfect" - sheopened the door and let Horatio go first . - " Horatio, seriously, are you okay?" - she approached him and guided him to the living room. Once there they sat on the couch.

- "The truth ... the truth is ... " - he looked around feeling uncomfortable - "uhm ... "

- "Horatio, you will not be here alone " - her suspicions were confirmed when the redhead looked at her quickly - " All right, now we know why you were so quiet in the car"

The lieutenant stared at her and took her hand . He had not had a chance to really be alone with her and now he needed physical contact. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him , enjoying the closeness that their new relationship offered.

- " And what is the plan? " - he asked as he rested his head on hers

- "You could stay with us for a few. Ray Jr will be on holidays in a couple of days. If you come, neither of you will be alone and you can recover without violating creaking Alexx's rules" - she felt that Horatio was smiling - " but we will only do this if you want ... if you think that you are going to be unconfortable, we'll think another plan"

- "It is a good idea but ... uhm ... " - he moved away from her and looked at the floor as he leaned his elbows his legs - " I'm really worried about ... us " - he cleared his throat - " I mean ... what would Ray Jr think about this? "

- "I have spoken with him " - Horatio turned his attention to her - "at first he seemed a little confused but after a few minutes he laughed and said about time "

- "Oh ..." - after a few seconds he smiled - "then ... then the plan is perfect " - again he approached her and kissed her . _As sweet as I remembered it_ , he thought as he felt Yelina kissing him back.


	15. Chapter 15

**The translation is getting difficult...my brain is off today.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, private messages and tweets. You are the best, guys!**

* * *

_**Miami Dade PD**_

Frank turned right and entered the corridor leading to the interrogation room. When he had only taken a few steps, Horatio's team was giving him all the reports needed to incriminate John Caine. Before arriving to the room he stopped, staring in amazement at the person who was there.

Horatio was standing at the end of the corridos, wearing one of his expensivest Armani suits. The only way to know that the lieutenant had suffered an attack was because the purple marks that were slowly disappearing from him face. Beside him, Yelina was reading the history of John and updating the redhead to what his father had done over the years.

- "I thought Alexx gave you a few days off the lab, Horatio " - said Frank approaching the couple.

- "I'm not working, Frank ... so I'm not breaking any rules " - he smiled - " you 're going to question him? " - he asked his friend trying to uncover his anxiety as best as he could.

- " I'll make him sing like a bird " - he turned his head and looked at Yelina - " I need some help, pal"

- "I'll be there" - she closed the report and gave it to Horatio . Fran nodded and headed to the room.

When she began to follow him, Yelina noticed Horatio holding her arm. When she turned Horatio had a look of panic - " Horatio , calm down ... you know he can't hurt you"- she said approaching him and stroking his face.

- "What if he knows who you are? ... What if he knows that we don't just only work together but you were married to Ray?. He is insane!" - he said while hugging her - "Send another detective... stay with me behind the glass "

- "Listen dear , I'll go in there with Frank and we will find out why he did what he did" - she looked into his eyes - . " I 'm not going to change my decision ... this case became case personal the moment that man touched you, so I will not change my mind, sorry" - Horatio looked defeated and said nothing - "I should call Calleigh to take you to your office or home "

- " No!" - The redhead said quickly - " I want to know why"

- " Ok , ok ... but if you're sick or feel something weird go out and go straight to your office, ok? " - Horatio nodded and headed in the same direction as Frank . Discreetly, Yelina sent a message to Calleigh.

John Caine was sitting looking at the mirror in front of him . He knew someone would be looking back so he smiled and waved. Suddenly he heard the door open and two detectives entered.

Frank stood in front of the table and Yelina was besides him. Both were very serious and even seemed calm on the surface but inside the desire to kill John grew every second. Yelina thrwe the report with evidence of DNA in front of John and began to speak.

- "We found your DNA at Lt Caine's house, John, along with a handful of other evidence that prove that you were not only there but you also participated in his kidnapping and in the actions in the port building " - she fell silent for a few seconds - " Why did you do it?"

John Caine looked at the detective and laughed - "It seems that my sons like strong women... well, the same woman in fact"

- " Answer the question of Detective Salas, John " - Frank said getting angry .

- "Because he deserved it " - he said simply - " the bastard should have died before he was born ... " - he struck a blow at the table and got up a little - " That bastard tried to kill me when he was 17 and he was declared innocent. I tried to get rid of that worthless bitch he called mother and he stabbed me without blinking. Me, his father! " - Frank and Yelina exchanged a look and approached their hands to their guns - " I will not stop until he's dead. Since he was born, his mother always protected him , forgetting that she had a husband ... stupid worthless bitch"

Horatio tried to step back when he heard his father but a hand stopped him. As he turned he found Calleigh , who embraced him when Horatio began to shed tears - "Shhh ... let it out , let it out Horatio ..." - for the rest of the interview , the southern girl hugged her boss until it was over.

When leaving, John Caine found a pair of blue eyes that reflected pain and fury. Pretending that the situation did not affect him , Horatio approached his father and put his face near his ear .

- " Listen to me, you son of a bitch. You are a pathetic excuse of human being. SHE WASN'T WORTHLESS. You deserved to die and I regret not having stuck the knife in your sorry neck and let you die like the pig you are. But I informe you, _father_, that in Florida we have the capital penalty and I'll kill you with justice " - he looked back at his father's eyes - "lock him in a high-security cell " - he ordered .

- "Yes, Lieutenant " - the two officers responded quickly.

When his father disappeared from view, Horatio leaned against the wall and slumped as he closed his eyes. Calleigh and Frank exchanged a look with Yelina and left them alone.

- " Horatio ... " - Yelina seated beside him.

- " Let's go home, please. I just want to sleep and forget . " - The redhead said as a tear ran down his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry...yesterday was my dad's bday and later I had a terrible headache. Here's the chapter.**

**Thank you for your support!**

* * *

- "Uncle Horatio ... " - hearing his name the redhead broke out of his thoughts and looked at his nephew " could help me with the chemistry test, please? "

- "Uh ... of course, buddy. Bring your book."

- " Thank you! " - Ray ran out into the house to find everything he needed .

Since he had come to the house, Horatio had not moved from the garden, deep in thought. Yelina had not wanted to interrupt him , knowing that he needed to be alone to think about what had happened in the morning in the interrogation room .

Yelina rarely saw Horatio cry since she met him , maybe three or four times, and all of them had always been angry tears... but the tears of the past days had been pure sadness. Unable to console him made her feel helpless and she just hoped that time might heal him enough to return the happiness to those blue eyes like the night they shared two weeks ago .

Her train of thought stopped when she finished the lemonade. She poured two glasses and went to the garden to give to the boys. When she approached to the table , she put the glasses on it and rubbed Horatio's head taking advantage that Ray Jr's attention. was focused on solving a problem. Although his son accepted the relationship, both took care with their displays of affection. Horatio looked up at her and smiled , enjoying the caress. Watching her go he decided to follow her a few minutes later .

- "I'll see if your mother needs something for dinner while you resolve these problems, is that ok Ray?" - Ray nodded his head while writing and Horatio entered the house .

He found her in the living room, arranging some flowers . He stopped to look at her before entering and a few seconds later he hugged her from behind.

- " Hey ... " - he rested his head on her shoulder - " I'm sorry I spent all afternoon out there without saying a word"

- " You don't need to apologize, you needed it" - she finished arranging the flowers and turned in his arms - "How do you feel? "

- "A little better " - he smiled and kissed her softly - " and now much better " - he was rewarded with her laught and that lifted up his spirit a little more.

Yelina kissed him again , but this time she deepened it. Within days she had learned that Horatio was able to show an infinite passion when he kissed her and she had to admit it was something that she had become addicted. When she felt the redhead's hand fell from her neck to the small of her back she had to focus to not to lose her selfcontrol. The couple stopped when they heard Ray Jr shouting Horatio's name.

- "This problem is impossible , uncle Horatio!. How am I going to solve it if they don't give me enough data? " - he heard his nephew yelling from the garden.

- " Duty calls ... " - he said smiling.

- " To be continued... "

- "I like how you think" - he laughed and turned when he heard Ray again - " Ray, have you read the whole problem? data are usually in the text..." - He went out to the garden and started to explain again the lesson.

After sending Ray Jr to sleep, Horatio and Yelina began to wash dishes and clean the kitchen. Horatio was thinking about what he had experienced that morning at the interrogation room. He could not understand how a parent could hate his son so much ...he always blamed alcohol and drugs when he remembered how his father trated him when he was a child but in the morning he had discovered a horrible truth. His father hated him for just existing. Being hated was nothing new for him ... it was something you got used to when you were a cop , but he had never been hated without reason. He began to feel a lump forming in his throat as his father 's words echoed in his head. _Because he deserved it. The bastard should have died before he was born_ . He sighed, trying to catch his breath and turned around. He looked back at Yelina... and suddenly throat seemed to relaz and problems seemed to weigh less. Before his head was aware of his movements, his body had already caught Yelina against the kitchen counter and was kissing her.

- "You're the best thing that ever happened to me , Yelina ... " - he said separating from her to catch his breath - " These days have been a living hell ... not only for what happened, but because when we entered this morning in the department it was hard to ignore the stares of all of them ... they pitied me!. I had to listen the hate from the person who is supposed to love me unconditionally. And you ... you've been there all the time, protecting me from those who are supposed to be my workmates and have always near my team to stop me to run away. Without you I would have been just a coward locked in a room in my house waiting for the morning to get dressed in a suit and pretend to have everything under control ...with you I can be myself and let myself fall from time to time knowing that I'll have a hand to help me up. Thank you..."- he swallowed hard and looked down.

- " Horatio ... "

- " I love you" - the redhead said.

- " I love you too"

No more words were needed as the two of them headed to the bedroom between kisses and caresses.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is!. I've been working a lot...sorry.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few minutes fighting with his tie, Horatio gave up and threw it against the wall. He sighed and went to pick it up , trying to put it on again without success. Feeling frustrated he decided to go to his kitchen, where Yelina was making coffee.

He had been in her house for a couple of weeks finishing his recover but slowly he was trying to return to his home to get used to it again. At first he was always with Yelina or Eric, but lately he was spending a few hours alone without problems. As he walked the hallway to get to the kitchen he concluded that he felt stronger, more confident ... it seemed that he could return to his normal state soon.

- " Have you finished? " - Yelina asked when she listened his footsteps .

- "I ... I have a small problem " - he said a little embarrassed

When Yelina turned and saw him with his tie in hand could not help but laugh. The ties were his worst enemy ... the redhead could not put it right even if his life depended on it.

- "Come here, hot stuff ... How did you manage the tie issue when you were a detective? I remember you used ties every day" - With some slick moves she put it right.

- " Do you remember Diane? She tied all my ties because every morning I had to wake her up because of it"

Yes...she remembered Diane, a former girlfriend of Horatio who did not hesitate to cheat on him with a wealthy businessman. She still remembered the night when the redhead appeared in their doorstep to tell his brother what happened and looking for some support.

- " Done " - she said pushing aside her memories of the woman - " Nervous? "

- " A little, but I know you have investigated every detail..."

- "But ... ? "

- "I remember he said it was the feds who covered his death ...what if they try to do it again?"

- " This time he tried to kill you, Horatio , and you know that attempting against the life of a police officer is severely punished . " - she said sipping her coffee.

- "Was my mother 's life worthless than mine? " - he snapped . He closed his eyes and sighed - " I'm sorry ... I'm sorry. I just do not understand how they let him go after her murder"

- "But now he'll pay for it , They will give him the perpetual or condemn him to death. Justice will work, I promise " - shee put his hand on his shoulder - " We have to go ... ready? " - Horatio nodded and stood up, heading to the door .

* * *

When the couple arrived to the court, the CSI team was waiting at the door. After greeting them , all went into work mode and informed Horatio of everything that they were going to bring against his father. The lieutenant listened to each of his mates, nodding occasionally . When everyone finished they began to prepare to testify. Horatio started walking beside Calleigh and offered her a grateful smile .

- "You have led this operation brilliantly, pal" - Calleigh looked at him and gave him a big smile.

- " Thank you, Someone trained me well... " - she stopped before entering the court - "How are you?" .

- " Recovered " - he answered pointing along his body. Calleigh gave him a look and he knew he had failed in his attempt of fooling her .

- " You know what I mean , Horatio "

The redhead sighed and lowered his head a little, "It's being a slow process but Yelina is helping me a lot. I don't know how I'm gonna thank her for all of this. Me recovering , Ray Jr , and the few hours of sleep she is having... " - he sighed - " Will you help me to find the perfect plan?" - Calleigh laughed while nodding .

- "Sure ... We'll think of something" - she looked at his eyes and saw again that glow that characterized those blue eyes. - " Glad to see you happy, Horatio ... love suits you"

- " Uh ... excuse me?" - The redhead felt he was blushing.

- "Relax, handsome. IAB will not know about it until you make this public" - she laughed when he saw Horatio nodded embarrassed as a small smileappeared on his face - . " Come on, the sooner this starts the sooner it will end and we can think where are you going to take Yelina to dinner. Prepare your credit card, Lieutenant . "- Horatio laughed and entered the room .

* * *

During the trial, Horatio had been listening to all and each of the members of his team while they were showing evidences against his father. During that time he learned the details that no one had told him during his recovery, and that his abduction was recorded from minute one and that his father had sent photos to demostrate it. He saw parts of the recordings, including where he was seen trembling under the foot of his old man . He felt the panic and shame invaded him knowing that not only his team, but the technicians and now all the people present in the room saw Lieutenant Caine shaking like a frightened puppy.

Noting that Horatio was more nervous than usual , Natalia turned to face him , realizing that the redhead was as white as a sheet. She put her hand on his shoulder , causing him to jump and look at her.

- " Horatio, relax ... " - she whispered near his ear.

- "This is humiliating ..." - Horatio whispered desperately as he put his hands on his face.

Natalia continued stroking his shoulder in an attempt to calm him , being replaced by Ryan when she had to testify.

* * *

When John Caine 's turn arrived the room looked at Horatio, who remained unfazed without looking away from his father. Caine Sr looked at his son and gave him a cruel smile, but Horatio showed no emotion. Although panic kept coming when his eyes met his father's , the redhead knew he was surrounded by six people who were going to put that SOB in jail and the thought brought him peace.

The statement went like the interrogation that he had witnessed a few days ago , but Horatio 's pulse quickened when the question he was expecting came.

- "Tell us Mr. Caine ... which is your relationship with the feds? " - Asked the lawyer.

- "I am a special agent of the DEA. I'm infiltrated in major Brazilian drug trafficking networks operating in New York" - he said as he watched Horatio intently - "My job gave me the rank of GS14 over 30 years ago "

_GS14 ... he is untouchable!_ shouted Horatio 's mind panic. _Since when is he a police...? Narcotics ... drugs, alcohol ... this fucking bastard has been abuseing his position since he was given that range. That's why they did not convictedhim when he killed her ...they decided to pretend he was dead to avoid breaking the operations in which he was working. I can't believe it..._

The team exchanged nervous glances when they heard John Caine, trying to decipher what was going through the head of Horatio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, here it is. Sorry about the delay...as I said in my story "Fix Me", I had a difficult time with a family lose, final project writting...**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

When John Caine said he was an agent with rank GS14 , Horatio's team froze . Being a GS14 gave an almost unbreakable defense ... it was one of the most wished positions between workers in police forces . The nervousness was palpable but Calleigh had a final move to do.

- "Ask for a break " - whispered the southern to Horatio's lawyer - "I have a last trick" - Nodding his head, the lawyer asked for the break. The judge gave them 30 minutes.

* * *

Upon leaving the room, the whole team gathered on the steps of the entrance. With firm voice Calleigh caught the attention of all of them - "Listen to me, guys. Do not think that we have lost the case and that John will go free" - she looked at all and stopped her gaze on Horatio - "We have one more move but we'll only do it if you agree, Horatio " -swallowing hard , the redhead you looked nervously to the ground.

- " What are you talking about? " - Eric asked, taking a step forward.

- "Horatio, you 're the one who has the last word in this decision " - Calleigh said ignoring Eric and focusing her attention only on her boss - " If you decide not to, we'll defend the evidence we have and we'll try to win "

- " Uhm ... " - Horatio glanced at Yelina - "I trust you, Calleigh. Do it"

- "It is a good decision, handsome " - whispered Calleigh approaching him - "Alexx will expose it in court " - she turned and looked at all - "Okay, we will use the only test that Horatio did not want to expose and only him , Alexx and Yelina knew existed and told me about it yesterday " - all looked at her expectantly - "Alexx made a psychological report of Horatio before leaving the hospital, to see how extent the psychological damage was and if it could affect his work " - she sighed - " Though we know that Horatio can return to the laboratory as soon as Alexx allows him, the report reflects some hard... psychological damage that was done by John Caine during the kidnapping" - she took the papers from a folder - "Alexx , this will depend on you" - she gave her the report.

- " Believe me , honey , I'll do the best defense you've ever seen "

Enjoying the last 15 minutes remaining the break, the team read the report carefully to memorize every useful and important detail . Meanwhile, Horatio tried to ignore the lump that was forming in his chest as he drank the coffee that Frank had brought him. Sighing he looked at his friend.

- "Do you think it will work, Frank? " - He asked finally . Frank looked at Yelina and then at Horatio, locking eyes with the redhead .

- "I hope so and if it does not work , Horatio , I swear that bastard will not get very far" - the texan promised as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder .

- " Frank , he is not worth even to think about risking your career for him" - Horatio said sadly

- "Mark my words , my friend. He will not know what hit him" - Frank turned around and headed to the room without another word .

- " Would you watch him so he doesn't do anything stupid? " - Horatio whispered to Yelina .

- "Frank is serious about this , Horatio" - Yelina said - "and it's not the only one who think it. All your team will wait for the perfect situation to make your father disappear without appearing strange. But relax , we won't need to do it... I'm sure we'll win" - discretely she approached him and gave him a kiss on the shoulder - " Ready to go inside? "

Horatio stared at his people , observing how they interacted between them with secure and decisive looks. He had always felt the need to take care of everyone , without bothering much about himself. Now he saw clearly that he had not needed it because all these people had always been around giving their support and care without himself noticing. Smiling slightly he looked at Yelina.

- "Lets win" he said as he felt a powerful feeling coming over his body giving him back his former strength .


End file.
